Doing The Things Pirates Do
by roxyrox51
Summary: Sanji decided it would be a great idea for Zoro and him to.. 'keep eachother company' when some needs aren't being met. Contains mature boy/boy scene. Zoro/Sanji. Oneshot.


My first time uploading a story to FF in... years.

Slash smuty smut involving Zoro and Sanji. It's pretty explicit. BE WARNED.

Un-beta'ed and OOC.

Plot:

Non existent.

Disclaimer:

I'm a perverted beggar owning nothing of value but my mind's illusions.

* * *

><p>Doing The Things Pirates Do.<p>

* * *

><p>His heart was racing, he bit his lower lip harshly in an ill attempt to slow his heart and maybe halt his movements. Though his body had long gone lost in the halls of the desire. His mind had no chance to catch up and control his body to a stop.<p>

Infact his mind didn't want to.

It didn't matter, however, if this turned out to become a mess later on, he could simple state he had no blame in this. He simply hadn't. It was the damn cook who got this stupid idea. Damn stupid idea.

He never would have thought of 'releaving themselves with eachother when there were no available and willing treasures of loving women around to sate their masculine and youth inspired passion' as the cook had stated.

True, though, it wasn't at all a far fetched idea. This wasn't exactly a foreign practise between two male pirates who had no body of the softer sex to 'play' with it.

As the cook had stated 'come play with me', a husky whisper pecking at his ear. Having gone months of fighting, training, sailing and hand jobs.. he was ready for a bit of 'playing' with another person.

He had no idea the cook would drop all of his 'decent' behavior in an aroused state and do whatever shameless thing that came to his mind. Though he was quite sure he would be completely different when having an intimate session with a woman. Zoro was happy with the more indecent side of Sanji, rather than the wooing one. Eventhough he couldn't really compare, he was positive of it.

The cook had him pumping his own cock while he sat on the floor, back against the wooden wall of the storage room, his legs crossed while his pants were still hugging his lower legs . The blonde had a perfect view of Zoro as he had chosen to remove his clothing while standing infront of the swordsman. The lighted candles Sanji had provided brought a golden touch of colour to their bodies.

Zoro, pleasing himself, sure didn't remove his eyes from Sanji's now naked form. For a man the blonde was quite attractive, lean strong muscles graced his body, giving him a more graceful appearence than a bulky one. If he didn't know better he'd underestimate Sanji's strength by his misleading appearence. A silly dandy-like guy with a foul mouth, rather than the human fighting monster he really was.

Sanji, not moving from his place infront of Zoro, started touching himself too, eyes fixed on Zoro's handywork. They kept on pleasing themselves. Zoro while waiting for Sanji to make the first movement of sexual contact. Since this was all Sanji's idea anyway.

After a few moments of relaxing mastrubation, and arousing views, Zoro watched as the blonde finally lowered himself on to his knees. Zoro was still sitting with his legs crossed as Sanji moved forward to swat Zoro's hand from his cock, so he could lift his white shirt up, leaving his chest bare. He smirked as Sanji checked out his new nakedness.

Their bodies were as similar as they were different. Zoro's strength residing mostly in his top body while Sanji's strength were for the most part hidden by long legs. They fitted eachother quite nicely, Zoro thought. In a pure physical way of course.

He could see slight anoyance cross Sanji's face as a reaction to his smirk, probably to say he has nothing to be so cocky about. He grabbed Zoro's face roughly in his hand, thumb against the man's right jaw, index fingers crossing his chin and pointing into his left cheek, before Zoro could protest Sanji slammed his face into Zoro's, lips touching lips in full force.

Teeth clashed against teeth, before mouths started parting and tongues started fighting. Sanji moved his hand away from Zoro's face and placed both hands against the wall Zoro was resting against, his body hovering above the swordsman's body.

Zoro couldn't really tell whether Sanji's lips were soft or roughly textured because of the pressure and the violence they were moving with against his. He found Sanji's mouth completely open, covering his, sucking his tongue into his mouth as well as exploring the other man's mouth with his own tongue. It left the swordsman unable to think, unable to do anything but respond and react to his primitive nature.

He pulled away a bit, grabbing Sanji by his naked hips that were hovering above his knees, the blonde's back was bend over to reach his lips. Zoro started licking at the blonde man's mouth, around it, into it, rubbing slowly against Sanji's tongue before he left again, licking his way to Sanji's neck. Which earned him a low moan, and the blonde tilting his neck backwards.

He started biting, nipping, pulling the flesh of Sanji's neck inbetween his teeth and stretching it before letting it fall back in place, now red and burning. He started licking at it, tasting Sanji more with each lick. His hand moving from hips to the blonde's bare ass. His large, calloused hands rubbed, pulled, kneeded the other's cheeks almost the same way as his teeth worked Sanji's neck.

They were both moaning, softly, not quite there yet but completely aroused into a state where masks and guards had been left behind and destroyed. They're minds clouded and their bodies on fire with need.

While Zoro was working on Sanji, the cook's long fingers slid down the swordsman's chest, stopping to play with nipples for a moment, a sudden gentleness when they crossed the famous scar and then pressing into thighs when they reached completely down. Thumbs massaging the green heads inner thighs, slowly moving towards the area of pubic hair. Then the cook stopped his exploring to grab Zoro's member, stroking it slowly and teasingly before adding more pressure and working it harshly.

It distracted Zoro for a moment, bumping his head back against the wall, and breathing heavily. He noticed playful blue eyes upon him. He locked their eyes, keeping one hand on Sanji's butt, the other moving a finger inbetween the blonde's cheeks. He enjoyed the sudden suprised, embarrased look on the cook's face as he started rubbing his middle finger up and down Sanji's crack.

After taking pleasure of Sanji's expression, Zoro moved his face forward again, lips gracing the soft skin where Sanji's neck would meet his shoulder, ready to restart his abuse on pale skin. While Sanji's body kept still, almost as if he was debating with himself to grab Zoro's hand away from a very intimate place, but he seemed to have given into sensation as his hand started pumping Zoro's pleasantly large member again, kissing Zoro's neck where he could reach it.

Zoro, exploring the ways of the blonde cook's body, tried poking with his finger at Sanji's entrance. He notice it was dry and rough to push in to. He moved his hand back, and pushed Sanji back by his shoulders so he could look at him.

The cook gave him a puzzled look, "what? Chickening out Marimo?"

"You wish, huh?" He showed a demonic grin, as he placed the back of his fingers against Sanji's lips. He now could feel those lips were soft. "Lick." He plainly stated.

Slight annoyance crossed the cook's face again. "I don't take orders in bed from you either."

"Yeah, you're just as fucking annoying in bed as well as always." He trailed the back of his fingers along Sanji's jaw,"it's not an order. It's to your own benefit, so I can make you all nice and wet for smooth fucking."

The blonde cook made a face, "fine. If it makes you stop talking.." he grinned back, "and continue to look all slutty and nice for me." Before Zoro could retord to that he grabbed Zoro by his wrist and kissed his palm, leaving a slight moist trail as he moved up towards his middle finger.

Zoro swallowed, as he watched Sanji make a show of it. Wiggling his tongue against his finger, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking, then traveling down and licking the inner part of his hand again. Then his whole middlefinger disappeared into the blonde's talented mouth, before taking another a finger and another, sucking more. When he was done Zoro's fingers were covered in a nice layer slick wetness. He then send a whisper to Zoro's ear, "just think of what I could do with your cock."

It was almost funny, Sanji had told him he looked slutty? Next time he was doing the cook infront a mirror. Next time... he mentally hit himself for thinking of a next time. His bodily urges should be controlled better. He'll need to train more.

Covered in spit, he didn't waist time to bring his fingers back to Sanji's entrace. He had enough of foreplay and just wanted to fuck. He slowly slid his finger into the blonde's hole, still rough and too tight but he would have to work on that.

He started pumping his finger in and out of Sanji, feeling the hole loosen quite rapidly. The blonde moaned, one hand now resting on Zoro's shoulders for support while the other started mastrubating his own impressive cock. He moaned louder, as his hips started moving back into Zoro's fingers, eager for their friction.

It was quite a sight, one Zoro was going to think about a lot when they were back into their daily routine. He'll definitely use this, soon to be memory, to make comments that would fluster the cook when he's off guard. Infront of his 'ladies'. Fun times were ahead.

He added another finger, Sanji was losing himself in pleasure, moaning into his ear, "more. Fuck... More."

Zoro added a third finger, moving them around and stretching them apart as he was inside of Sanji. The blonde started panting harshly, his pale skin becoming of a rosy colour. The sounds he was making were incredibly arrousing, Zoro had to halt his actions before he simple came from making Sanji feel good. He pushed Sanji backwards on to his butt, not too gently, which earned him a heavy glare. Though he dismissed that particular look as he took his pants off completely.

No time was waisted before he nudged Sanji flat onto his back and hovered above him to claim his lips again in a violent, mouth-fucking kiss. He lowered his body to rub their arousals together in an as violent nature as their kissing.

"Fuck. Stop, Zoro, stop." Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and pushed them away so he could get his legs from under Zoro, and spread them. He was.. very flexible.

Zoro couldn't help but grin at the bold invitation. He reached inbetween their bodies to position his cock at Sanji's entrance. He discarded the thought of asking Sanji if he was sure about this, he thought it would probably sound belittling. As if he thought Sanji wasn't able to take him on. It would be a turn off. End up in a fight. Gone sex.

The finally hight of their activities came as Zoro pushed the head of his hard member inside Sanji. He gritted his teeth, it was still tight, a little painful yet deliciously tight. Sanji let out a long moaning-like sound which was really pleasant to his ears. The blonde's body was in his control now. The cook was his instrument and he was going to play every frigging note he could reach.

With no fussy attitude he slammed his cock completely into the other man, who screamed out loud not being able to keep it down with the force of that single movement. Followed by another stream of erotic sounds as he moved his body with passionate thrusts. A musky smell of sweat and their body odours mixed together reached his senses, and it only added to his arousal.

A slow thrust, a sharp one and small humping thrusts. He himself was controlled by his extreme pleasure, unaware of his own vocals who joined the cook's and the slapping of skin on skin. He took hold of Sanji's legs, pushing them up, almost folding the blonde into a package as he leaned back and adopted a fast pace unable to keep himself from wanting to reach his climax.

The blonde under him, appearantly had the same thought, as he started masturbating while he was being worked on thoroughly, his body jolting again and again on top of the floor by Zoro's forcefull thrusts.

They probably wouldn't make any records this time. Though they would blame it on not having had much 'exersize' of this kind of nature in a long while. Zoro came first, riding his orgasm out while cum dripped from the blonde's entrace. It didn't take too long before Sanji reached his point of extreme pleasure as well, slowly stroking his cock as he dirtied his own body.

Zoro removed himself from Sanji's warm body when he saw the cook come as well.

They were spend, lying next to eachother on the wooden planks of the storage room floor. Their breathing had slowed down to normal when they started stealing peeks of his eachother, both not exactly knowing what the other was thinking or how to behave after all that.

But after a few moments they'd both pushed complicated crap aside, similary thinking the other must be thankful to have had piece of him. The normal routine of petty fights started when Zoro wanted to leave for a nap and let Sanji scrub the floor clean on his own.

Zoro couldn't be more annoyed, but in truth.. it felt quite nice they could be like they always were with an extra sidedish to their weird relationship.

Next time was going to be great.

* * *

><p>I hope this oneshot was enjoyed! And of course reviews are very appreciated.<p> 


End file.
